Vampires Revenge
by ToxicxOrton
Summary: She's a vampire in the WWE world. When harm comes to her love she promises Revenge.
1. My Little Biting Secret

**I have the biggest secret that I kept for 4 years. No one knows except for me and my sister. I've had a hard time keeping it but I managed to find a way too. I'm a professional wrestle for the WWE. I never expected to get the job but I obviously did. My name is Taylor Williams but my stage name is Taylor Starr. I've found love in my six months in the company. I've made friends and enemies. Now I think I should tell you my secret. Well here it is…I'm a vampire!**

**September 30, 2010 {9:45 PM}**

1….2…..3! The referee rings the bell and the announcer says "And the new Women's Champion Taylor Starr!" I could hear my fans screaming loud and going wild. I climbed the top turnbuckle and raised the title in glory. I got out of the ring and ran backstage. I bumped into my love Randy Orton. I jumped into his arms and gave a long kiss. He responded to it and I heard someone cough and of course it was Tad DiBiase and "Dashing" Cody Rhodes.

"Aww…How cute!" I heard Cody say. I wanted to jump on him and rip off his arm but I didn't want to risk exposing my secret.

"What do you want?" I responded with a growl.

"Just wanted to congratulate you on your big victory." Ted said.

"Do you mind us talking to Randy? We have some business to talk about." Cody said. I wanted to hurt him so bad but I managed to hold myself back.

"I'll meet up with you later." Randy whispered in my ear. He gave me a quick peck and I walked away. Ever since being with Randy, Ted and Cody have thought of me as a "Distraction". Randy's changed around them ever since being with me. I walked around the corner of the hall and stupid for Ted and Cody that they didn't know I could hear what they were saying.

"What the hell was that?" I could hear Ted saying.

"It was just a kiss! And who the hell do you think your yelling at?" Randy spat.

"She's a distraction Randy! You're smoothing up and that's not what Legacy's all about. You even said that before you me that piece of shit!" Cody yelled at Randy. My boiling point was getting high but I didn't want to hurt Ted and Cody for the sake of my secret or the company. I heard a smack and already knew that it was Randy. Man I loved this man!

"Who the hell do you think you are calling my girlfriend a piece of shit! You guys should be focused on your matches and if you two screw up Legacy is done." Randy yelled at them. Was he serious? Legacy break up! I wanted that to happen and I was going to make it happen.

**{10:00 PM}**

**It was time for Ted and Cody's match. I sat on top of the arena lights and waited for them. Good thing I got a chance to take out the lighters. I watched in the dark and waited for them to walk****into the ring. Their theme song appeared and a smirk appeared in my face. They walked into the ring and did their signature pose and the crowd booed loud and I gave out a little chuckle. Their opponents were Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston. Everyone in the crowd yelled crazy and I even joined. The bell rang and the match starts. I crouch down in Monkey position and waited till the right time to use my power against them. Good thing I'm a gifted vampire. My parents had more them one skill and when I was born my parents already knew that I would have more than one skill. My skills are Mind Control, Emotion Change, Metal Allusions and Sensory Paralysis.** **Cody started off the match and took control of Evan Bourne. I waited till Evan was on the ground to change his emotion to Happy to Furious. I closed my eyes and opened them and felt them change color and that's how I knew it was working. Evan got up and jumped on top of Cody and started to punch harder and harder till Cody's "Dashing" face was bleeding. My smirk got bigger and waited till Cody tagged in Ted and knew it was time for me to use my Sensory Paralysis. When Ted went after Evan he had control but Evan was able to escapes from a headlock and tag in Kofi. Kofi jumped into the ring and clothes lined Ted. Now I knew it was time to cut of Ted's eye sight. I closed my eyes and focused. I reopened them and saw Ted screaming in pain. Kofi didn't know what was going on so he gave him a "Trouble in Paradise". The referee counted and Evan and Kofi won the match. The referee checked on Ted and I closed my eyes once again and gave Ted back his eye sight. He regained sight and got off of the floor. I could see Cody yelling at Ted and laughed. I ran off silently off the lights. I went backstage and went into Randy's locker room. He was already there and I saw a disgusted and furious look on his face. I hated seeing him upset so I closed my eyes and opened them. Now there was the smile I was looking for. I walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.** "**You ok?" I asked him.** "**No really. Ted and Cody lost their match and I threatened to disband Legacy if they lost and they did and now…." He sighed.** "**It's going to be ok." I lied. I heard a knock on the door and knew it was Cody and Ted. I got up and opened the door.** "**Can I help you?" I said with a smirk on my face.** "**Umm…We want to speak to Randy." Ted said. I turned to Randy.** "**Let them in?" I asked him. He nodded to me and I motioned them to come in. They sat at the two folded chairs and looked at Randy.** "**Randy, what happened out there wasn't supposed to happen?" Cody said.** "**Then why the hell did it happen?" Randy yelled at them. All I could do is smirk and look at Cody and Ted's sad faces.** "**My eyes just cut off! I couldn't see anything!" Ted said.** "**How the hell could your eyes cut off?" Randy yelled into Ted's face.** "**I don't know! I just went blank!" Ted said.** "**You guys heard what I said before your matches and that's final! Legacy is done! Now get the hell out!" He pointed to the door and Ted and Cody hung their heads down and walked out. Randy sat on the coach and sighed heavily. I went next to him and set my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating in a slow pace. I looked up and saw his face looking at mine. ** "**I love you!" I told him.** "**I love you too!" He kissed on the forehead and touched my face.** "**Man your cold! Do you need my sweater?" He asked me.** "**No I'm fine!" I said. After saying that I could feel my throat burning. I got up and went to the door.** "**Where are you going?" He asked me.** "**Just meet me back at the hotel ok." I managed to say. I walked out of his locker room and went to mine to take my bags. I took them and got into my car. I rushed out of the parking lot and finally made it to the hotel. I walked in the lobby to the counter.** "**Taylor...William." I said. I could see the clerk looking at me and dazing off. I coughed and got his attention.** "**Um…Yes but where's Randy Orton?" He asked.** "**He'll be checking in soon!" I spat. He saw that I was in a hurry and quickly typed me into the computer and gave me my room key.** "**Thank you!" I ran to the elevator and pressed the button. The elevator came and I hurried in and good thing I was alone. The elevator came to a top and I got out and went into my room. I dropped my bags and went to the phone. I called room service and ordered. Little did they know that the waiter was my order.**


	2. Time for Revenge

I wait for the waiter to come into my room. I hear a beeping sound and it's my cell phone. It's a text from Randy.

**Randy:**

**I'll be running late. They just told me I have a photo shoot so I'll be home around 12:00. Sorry**

**Love Randy!**

I sighed and closed the phone. I heard a knock at the door and I could smell the sweet smell of blood. I open the door and see the waiter.

"You could put the food on the table." I said. He walked in and the smell of his blood was too much for me to handle. I could feel my eyes turn red and I could feel my throat burning me even more. I jump in front of the waiter and scare him. I could hear his little heart pounding like it was going to rip out of his chest. He backs up from me and I walked up closer to him. I jump on him and sink my teeth into his neck. He stared to scream and I sunk them in again and then his screaming stopped. His pulse stopped beeping and I knew he was dead. I kept sucking his blood until it ran out. My throat stopped burning and I knew I had to get rid of his body. I picked up the dead body and put it out of my shoulder. I opened the window and stepped onto the balcony. It was a good thing that it was raining and the sky was dark gray. I jumped of the balcony making sure nobody was around. I ran to the nearest river I could find. I could feel the damp and wet wind pushing against me. I came to a stop and saw a river that looked deep enough that nobody will find him. I jumped in and threw the body and started to dig a hole. It started going deep and until I felt it was right I took the body and put the body in it. I swam to the top of the river and got out of the water. I sat at the edge of the current of the river and watched the water move. I wasn't happy like how I was before. I keeping a secret from the love of my life and that hurt me inside. I get up and start walking down an alley. I hear some drunken boys laughing and I walk past them.

"Hey sweetheart! Come over here!" One of the drunken boys said. He pulled on my arm and pushed me onto his chest and that angered me.

"Get off me!" I screamed.

"Or what?" One of his drunken friends said. I bite the boys arm and threw him to a wall. His friends started rushing up to me and I grabbed one of them and bite their neck and threw next to the boy I already thrown. I could hear the scared reactions and a smirk grows in my face. I jump in front of them and they run off. The two boys on the floor started panting. I just walked away and left them to die.

**{30 minutes later}**

I could hear ambulance sirens in my ears. I didn't know where they were coming from. I followed the sound and it led me back to the hotel. I was confused. I saw the medics rush into the hotel and a saw a bruised body being carried out on a stretcher. I rushed over to see it was. I felt a tear come down on my face. It was Randy. I rushed to the nearest medic.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He was brutally attacked my two men." He started to move into the van. I ran to him.

"Do you know who did it?" I asked.

"No one knows except for the fact that one has a piercing by his nose and the other has light brown hair. I have to go." He closed the van doors and took off in the van. I could feel the anger in my veins. Ted and Cody did this and I now it. I am going to make their lives a living hell. They don't know what's going to hit them.


End file.
